Patent document 1 describes an image pickup device that controls a zoom magnification so as to achieve a constant image size of a subject. The image pickup device described in Patent document 1 includes extracting means that outputs a feature amount indicating the size of a subject and a storage section in which a predetermined reference value is stored.
The image pickup device described in Patent document 1 controls a zoom magnification so that the size of a subject indicated by a feature amount output from the extracting means becomes approximately equal to a predetermined reference value.